


Fourth Star

by twinswrite (orphan_account)



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, The one where the gang has kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/twinswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 15ers go to Germany to watch the 2035 World Cup, the only time since 2015 that the US has been in the final. Will the second generation of soccer players break the drought and win the cup? It's up to the five 15er legacies to ensure the win. </p><p>Focuses mainly on Krashlyn and Krashlyn's kid with a sprinkle of O'Solo, Presston, Talex and a dash of HAO because who doesn't love HAO?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fourth Star

**Author's Note:**

> I got super nostalgic after my last first home game of the college season so this thing got written. I apologize for any mistakes and poor quality but it's 1am here and I needed to get this out of my system.  
> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> Come yell at me on Tumblr about the USWNT and headcanons about their imaginary kids at twinswrite.

 “Is this weird? This is totally weird isn’t it?” Ali remarked as she and Ashlyn walked through the halls of the Eintracht.  

Ash nodded stoically. Ali was right, this was totally surreal. It felt like only yesterday that they were walking these halls as players, ready to conquer whatever opponent came their way. Now here they were, in Frankfurt, watching the second generation of athletes continue the legacy they had built. 

“I can’t believe our kid is playing in a World Cup.” The former goalkeeper felt herself getting emotional.

Ali slipped her hand in her wife’s. She knew how hard their daughter had worked on accomplishing their dreams at playing in the tournament.

Hallie Harris-Krieger, now a decorated senior midfielder at Stanford, had started her soccer career at a young age. The girl with piercing green eyes and long brown waves was a beast. Her graceful footwork and inherited Harris passion set her apart from her peers. Hallie played up a division in club soccer, holding her own as a twelve year old on a team of high school freshmen.

By the time Hallie was a senior in high school; she had made the national team roster and committed to Stanford. She followed in her godmother HAO’s footsteps, becoming one of the youngest members on the national team. Now at 21, Hal was almost considered a veteran.

Ali and Ashlyn weaved through the halls in silence, moving closer to the brightly lit field. They could hear a quiet chatter from their 2015 teammates who were already congregating at half field. The 15ers, a team who had stayed in close contact since their World Cup win, had promised to be together the next time the USA made it to a World Cup final.

Twenty years and five bronze metals later, it was time to make good on that promise.

“This is so crazy” emotion overcoming Ali as she stepped onto the pitch, tears freely flowing as she set eyes on her 15er family.

It was almost like the team hadn’t been spread across the globe for years. Moe, JJ and Kling were back to their shenanigans, giggling wildly over the latest incident their kids had gotten into. Apparently, seven year old Logan Klingenberg had taken a pair of scissors to her long brown locks.

“Oh my God, Kling,” Moe wheezed, “she looks like you when we played.”

“Holy crap she does” JJ doubled over, squealing with the revelation.

Pinoe, Syd and HAO were dancing, suddenly turning back into the goofy twentysomethings they once were.

“No, Sydney, you’re doing it wrong” HAO tried to correct Syd’s stanky leg.

“HAO,” Syd laughed “you’re the last person who should correct my stanky leg”

At the edge of the sideline, the New Kids were trying not to cry as they performed a symbolic pitch jump together for the first time in decades.

Christen watched with an amused grin as her and Julie’s youngest daughter held court, babbling a toddler’s story. Kelley, Hope and Alex sat at the two year old’s level, hanging on the blonde baby’s every word.

“Hey Ali and Ash are here!” Becky noticed the couple standing at the edge of the pitch, beckoning them to the group.

The team followed Brunn’s voice and erupted in cheers. Their family was finally complete. All twenty-three 15ers were back together on the only place they all truly called home.

~

Hallie Harris-Krieger could feel the rumble of the stadium beneath her cleats. Not even her music blasting through her headphones or the stone walls of the locker room could drown out the thousands of fans screaming for their home country. To say she was nervous was an understatement.

Hallie was terrified.

This wasn’t her first game with the national team. Hell, she had been on the team since she was seventeen. But this game, playing in the country she was born in with the team she was meant to play on, meant everything. Hallie wanted to prove to Germany that she belonged with the best, to make Stanford proud that they had the best midfielder in the country.

Hal was desperate to prove that she belonged on this team even after a minor injury. She needed the physical validation of winning a World Cup to ensure that she was back. This final was personal.

Consumed in her head, lacing and re-lacing her cleats with shaking hands, the twenty-one year old midfielder didn’t even notice her best friends calling to her.

“Chip,”

Hal’s ponytail whipped her in the face when she looked up to see the Dale to her Chip, Chloe O’Hara, extending a hand out towards her.

Next to Chloe were the other vital members of their tribe, Kaitlan O’Reilly, Kellan Heath and Vanessa Dwyer. They were ready to leave the locker room and have their routine pre-game talk.

Hallie smiled, jumping up and following her friends. As they crossed the locker room the captain, an audacious Tarheel standout named Olivia, pulled on Hallie’s jersey sleeve.

“We go out in five kiddos” Liv reminded.

“You got it Cap” Kellan nodded.

The Fearless Five exited the locker room and moved closer down the hall towards the pitch. Hallie took a moment to look out of the tunnel. German and American flags were waving frantically in the crowd. The German fans were screaming something in their native tongue, something even Hal’s trained ear couldn’t pick up on. The Outlaws were chanting that sweet line that always got the young Americans pumped up in any environment.

“I believe that we will win” Chloe breathily murmured Hallie’s thoughts.

At Chloe’s words, the four girls huddled close together, hands around backs, pulling on each other’s jerseys out of comfort. They had grown up together, babies crawling around various fields of the world. If she was going to go through anything this nerve wracking, Hallie was so grateful that it was with the four women standing beside her.

Vanessa, KAO, Hallie, Chloe and Kellan knew that their bond was different than those of their teammates. It wasn’t because they were treated specially or even that they were better athletes. The bond of the five young women was owed in part to the pressure and storied pasts their parents bestowed upon them.

You didn’t just grow up with World Champion mothers and not carry a respect for the game. Soccer was in their blood and now was their time to honor that.

“This is it you guys, World Cup” Kellan began tightening her grip on Vanessa’s side.

“We were born for this. Our moms came out onto this same stage and did the unthinkable. They ended a sixteen year drought. Today,” the brunette looked each of the friends square in the eye “we end another drought and finally bring home that trophy.”

“Fuck yeah!” Vanessa hollered, Chloe and KAO following suit. They were getting rid of their nerves. This was their time, their stage, the moment they had been waiting their entire lives for.

“Kell, V, strike hard and strike smart. Hal, KAO and I will be right behind you. We do this together.” Chloe strategized.

Hallie nodded “Together.”

The girls stood quietly for a moment. They were ready. Vanessa was the first to break their huddle and put her hand in. Grinning with the knowledge of what was next, Chloe slapped her own hand on top of Vanessa’s, Kellan, KAO and Hallie following suit.

Kellan counted down “one-two-three,”          

“USA”

~

“Guys here they come!” A-Rod excitedly pointed to the group of young women and children walking out of the tunnel.

The 15ers took up the entire two rows directly behind the United States Bench. Each of them craned their necks to get a glimpse at the team. Nostalgia and pride washed over each of the former players as they saw a daughter or god-daughter emerge from the tunnel.

The starting eleven lined up on the field, stealing glances at the German players as they were introduced. Finally it was their turn, the pride of the United States.

“Starting at goalkeeper, Stanford standout, number one Chloe O’Hara”

Kelley and Hope wolf whistled when their tall, freckle faced daughter waved a hand. Chloe looked exactly like Hope with the personality of Kelley. She was the best goalkeeper in the world, an automatic shoo-in for the Golden Glove. They had nothing but pride when it came to their only child.

“Just a day after her twenty-second birthday, starting at forward number eight Vanessa Dwyer”

“HELL YEAH BOO BOOS” Syd screamed, earning a wide grin from Vanessa who had definitely heard her mother’s voice over the crowd.

“Number thirteen, a Duke University Blue Devil, forward Kellan Heath”

Tobin and Alex gripped each other’s hands and cheered as Kellan, with her signature blue pre wrap tied securely around her honey colored head, smiled and waved.

“The PAC-12 Player of the Year, starting at left wing, number five Hallie Harris-Krieger”

“There’s my girl!” Ashlyn hollered while Ali stuck her pinkies in her mouth and let out a whistle.

Hallie, slightly startled by Ali’s blast, looked over to the stands. She gave a small smile and a little wave to her mothers. Of course the Stanford senior still got a little embarrassed when attention was drawn to her but oddly, this time it was reassuring.

Once the teams had been introduced and the captains exchanged handshakes, it was game time. The atmosphere in the Eintracht changed considerably. The entire stadium held its breath as the athletes took their positions on the field. You could hear the birds calling in the dark German sky, it was that quiet.

After what felt like years, the whistle finally blew. Germany kicked off and the final was underway.

~

  
"You promised me I’d never have to relive 2011 again.” Alex buried her face in Tobin’s shirt.

A weary round of collective yes’s and head nods answered Alex.

The game was in its one hundred and twentieth minute. Kellan scored the first goal off of a beautiful cross from the left by Hallie. Germany answered with a shot that barely scraped past Chloe’s reach. Celia Sasic’s kid, a twenty five year old as equally talented as her mother was, nutmegged Chloe in the sixtieth minute.

Taking it personally, Chloe had punched the post in frustration, earning a yellow card. Vanessa decided to seek vengeance and took a ball from Olivia just outside the 18’ and drilled it into the top right pocket. She also managed to cleat Sasic junior in the process as an added victory.

By the end of regulation, Germany and the US were at a 2-2 tie and the extra thirty minutes hadn’t been enough to crown a winner. The game was past the point of proving who the more talented team was. This game had come down to sheer endurance.

“Hal’s foot hasn’t been consistent babe,” Ali whispered, panicking into her wife’s ear “I hope Wambach doesn’t throw her in. You don’t think Abby’s that stupid do you?”

Ashlyn, who had been wringing her hands repeatedly since overtime began, shook her head. Abby Wambach was a lot of things, but irresponsible wasn’t one of them. Ash had all the confidence in the world that Abby would choose her current most consistent shooters. Hallie had been fire in the past but that was before an ankle break that took her out of the game for six weeks.

“I don’t think so, I think the five will be Kell, Vanessa, Olivia, little Holiday and maybe that new kid from Cal”

“Uh Ash, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but,” Whitney pointed to the bench “look who’s going out.”

Ashlyn looked to the direction of Whit’s hand and felt the color drain from her face. There, at the end of the line of five, was a bright red jersey with a silver number five.

“Oh my God” Ash let out a worried breath.

She put a hand on Ali’s back, who had been turned around engaging in a conversation with A-Rod.

“Babe, do you promise not to freak out?”

Ali turned to her wife, puzzled. “Why?”

“Look at the field.”

Confused brown eyes did as they were told. When Ali’s brain had fully processed the scene, she sat back in her seat, slack jawed.

“Holy shit”

~

“Okay, ladies” national team head coach Abby Wambach addressed her team “this is exactly what we’ve been preparing for. I believe in you. This staff believes in you, your country believes in you. Now believe in each other and we’ll come out of this with a trophy.”

“Rewriting 2011 you guys, let’s change history” Kaitlan commented.

Abby gave her goddaughter a grin. “KAO’s right, this is your 2011. Alright my five shooters are, in order, Kellan, Vanessa, KAO, Maddie Holiday and Chip.”

Hallie’s head snapped up at the sound of her nickname.

_What the hell?_

 She was taking a shot, not only a shot, but the last shot. Confused, Hallie shot her coach a glance. Abby caught the bewilderment in her youngest player and nodded reassuringly.

Abby had known Hallie, hell she had known almost a third of her team since they were in diapers. If Hallie had any sort of Krieger genetic code or Harris focus in her, Abby trusted that she would connect with the net.

“Let’s go guys. Let’s finish this game on top.” the twenty three women gathered around their coach, putting their hands into the huddle

“USA on three, one-two-three”

“USA!”

The five selected to take the penalty shots jogged to the sideline, joined hands and jumped over the chalky strip and onto the pitch. They knew the pressure on them, they were aware of their position and each woman knew that they’d go down or rise above with their teammates.

“Shoot straight Padfoot” Kellan smiled, taking her place as the leader of the five.

Hallie chuckled at the reference. Leave it to chill ass Kellan to throw down a Harry Potter reference in the most stressful of circumstances.

“Always do Moony.”

~

“Please God,” Tobin whispered under her breath as her daughter prepared to answer Germany’s one-nothing lead “let her score.”

And because God loves the United States and Kellan Morgan-Heath, the Duke graduate found the back of the net with ease.

“YES KELLAN, GOOD JOB BABE!” Alex and Tobin jumped up and down, keeping an iron grip on each other.

The 15ers let out a collective sigh of relief and cheered for Alex and Tobin’s only child.

Kellan fist pumped and jumped into Vanessa’s arms. Hallie, Maddie and KAO joined in on the hug, whooping and hollering in celebration. The pressure was off of Kellan and she threw up a quick prayer, thanking the Big Guy for letting her make that shot.

The next two goals were made by both teams, each goal earned and not given up by the keepers, making the score in overtime 5-5. After KAO nicked the post to send the ball in the net, Germany’s fourth shooter was none other than Ana Sasic.

Sasic stepped forward, giving Chloe a shit-eating grin. She was feeling confident that she’d score on the baby faced keeper.

Chloe saw her confidence and decided to mess with her. Chlo had watched hours of game tape on Ana. Ana had been Public Enemy number One since she had burst onto the national stage. It was a goal that Chloe had secretly made when she was seventeen, watching Ana play in her first cap against Sweden in the Nordic Cup. One day, a young Chloe O’Hara had promised, one day she’d block an Ana Sasic shot.

Chloe took her time taking her place in the goal. She was definitely stalling. If there was one thing she learned from her mother, it was that when playing a Sasic you stall for as long as you can.

Once she had shaken out her nerves, saw Ana’s impatient glare and felt time pressuring her, Chloe got in the goal and began her stutter steps.

“Quick feet Chlo, trust your instincts and you’ll make the save every time.” Her mother’s voice popped into her head, calming her nerves.

The whistle blew and Chloe blacked out.

When she came back from her momentary memory lapse, the ball was tucked securely underneath her body.

“YES CHLO, FUCKING FUCK YES CHLOE” Vanessa shrieked, jumping up and down from her position across the field.

“CRUSHED IT DALE” Hallie rasped, her voice going out from yelling the entire game.

Chloe stood up, pounding her chest and holding the crest with three stars above her heart. She looked to the crowd and saw her mom’s. Kelley was crying and bouncing up and down in the stands. Hope stood up and clapped furiously, too emotional to actually speak any real words of congratulations.

“Not today Sasic,” Chloe shook her head and rolled the ball back to the refs “not today.”

~

It came down to her foot.

The Ref motioned to Hallie to take her turn. As she passed by her four teammates they each shot her a confident grin. Kellan reached out to squeeze her best friend’s arm.

“Trust yourself Hals”

The brunette nodded. With trembling hands Hallie took the ball and placed it at the 11 meter mark. She walked backwards, hearing nothing except for her heart pounding in her chest and the swish of the turf underneath her cleats.

Faintly behind her Hallie heard Chloe yell “You got this Chips, c’mon kid”

At the top of the 18’, Hallie lifted her head and squared up to the goal. Germany’s keeper stood at about six feet tall. Hallie herself was five-nine but she still felt tiny compared to the German Goddess.

She inhaled, visualizing the ball sailing easily into the top right corner just out of the keeper’s reach. On her exhale she let go of the past. Her knees weren’t scarred and rusty. Her body still carried all of the passion and endurance she had at seventeen. This was her moment.

The whistle blew.

Hallie ran towards the ball, the last thing she remembered from that moment was seeing her left foot instead of her typical right make contact with the ball.

~

“Yo Harris,” HAO called from a few seats to the left “isn’t your kid right footed?”

Ashlyn took her eyes off the field and looked at HAO, slightly irritated. Her kid was setting up possibly the biggest kick of her career and Ash would be damned if she missed it.

“Yeah why?”

“Then what the hell is she doing setting up a left footed shot?”

Ali, who was deeply conflicted about watching her daughter take the last shot, lifted her head from Ashlyn’s shoulder. She gasped and shook her head violently, standing and pointing at her daughter.

“Ash, what the hell is she doing? HALLIE BLAIRE-“

“Ali, don’t yell at her,” the blonde pulled her wife back down to sit. “Let her figure it out.”

Ali felt tears spring to her eyes. As an athlete she knew that Hallie was focused but as a mother, Ali wanted to do everything to protect her child from potential soul crushing disappointment. Pulling her out from the dark chasms of worry and stress, Alex grabbed her left hand while Ashlyn tightly gripped her right.

Ali looked across the two rows of former teammates and saw that they were all holding hands. This was their moment just as much as it was the 35ers. This was why they won a world cup, the unity they showed in good times, bad times and in times of uncertainty. The bond they had made them a family and a lethal team. Ali looked down to the bench and saw the 35ers holding hands as well.

The whistle blew.

The 15ers held each other tightly, watching Hallie run in slow motion towards the ball; her left foot making solid contact. Thousands of eyes tracked the blue and green orb as it sailed across the air. If you looked hard enough, you could read FIFA 35 inscribed on the ball it was so void of any sort of spin.

The crowd sharply inhaled as they watched where the ball ended up.

~

Hallie sank to her knees, tears flowing freely from her eyes and a fist thrown in the air.

She did it.

By some divine miracle, her purely accidental left footed shot slipped right past the keeper and landed quietly in the side of the net. Hallie didn’t quite remember the moment right after her goal; she kind of blacked out a little. But then she felt her knees touch turf and KAO screaming in her ears.

In a whirlwind of excitement and sheer adrenaline, the team dog piled their youngest player. They covered her in hugs and kisses on the head before letting her up. Hallie saw Abby, her fearless leader and secretly sappy “Auntie Babs.” The head coach’s eyes were glistening as she pulled Hallie in for a hug, wrapping an American flag around the girl.

“Proud of you Chip, it’s nice to have you back.”

“Thanks Coach,” Hallie murmured, gripping her mentor tightly.

“I also didn’t know you were a lefty” Abby held Hal at arm’s length and raised an eyebrow.

Hallie laughed and shrugged “I’m full of surprises apparently.”

“Apparently, now go see your moms”

The brunette nodded and broke into a jog, flying the flag she loved behind her like a cape. Five steps into her run, Hallie was flanked by her four best friends.

Seeing their daughters run their way inspired the 15ers. The group of middle aged women jumped from their seats and stormed the field.

Ashlyn was the first to reach Hallie. She picked up her little princess and swung her around.

“Mama, I did it, I made it. We broke the drought!” Hal squealed excitedly.

“I am so beyond proud of you babe” Ash set her down and cupped her face.

Ali soon joined them and pulled her daughter to her body tightly.

“Honey, you crushed it. You are one amazing kid, you know that?”

The Harris-Krieger women stood for a moment, gripping the youngest member. They had worked tirelessly to get to this place. Now that they were here, the Harris-Krieger family was speechless.

“Ich liebe dich” was the only phrase Hallie managed to choke out.

 “We love you too baby”

“Let me at my godchild, my game winning godchild”

Leave it to HAO to kill a moment.

Hallie laughed, pulling away from her parents to hug her godmother. Her parents moved onto Kellan, giving their own goddaughter forehead kisses.

“I’m so proud of you kiddo!” HAO wrapped Hallie in a massive hug.

“Thanks Aunt HAO”

Christen and JJ brought tiny Hadley over to her favorite person.  Hallie kissed the toddler on the cheek and thanked them and the rest of  her surrogate aunts for everything they had done for her.

The girls broke away after a few moments, rejoining their teammates at center field. The twenty-three diverse athletes, from different colleges and different stages in life, pulled together in a tight huddle. In total silence they began jumping up and down, mimicking the ankle pops their trainers had them do.

In a raspy voice, much like her mother’s, Kellan started the chant, each team member joining in as they wished.

_I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN_

_I BELIEVE THAT WE WILL WIN_

The energy they emitted was electric, contagious in the best way possible. The American fans in the stadium caught on and began jumping and chanting with them until some fifteen thousand voices joined the original twenty-three in their victory chant.

They had done it.

They had rewritten history.

The 35ers added a star.

~

 

 


End file.
